world_of_aternfandomcom-20200214-history
Chaplain of Tempus
Chaplain of Tempus The Chaplains of Tempus are ferocious warriors and fanatics of the Lord of Battles, the War God Tempus, the patron God of Derwynd. No meek priesthood nor stuffy learned men locked in towers count themselves among the numbers, these men and women lead from the front, battleaxe in one hand and faith in the other. They call down the divine wrath of their god in burning rays of red light and hack their enemies to pieces. The more powerful members recite the litanies from the Tempuran liturgy, increasing the combat abilities of their allies as the battle begins. Prerequisites In order to advance as a Chaplain of Tempus, you must meet the following prerequisites (in addition to the multiclassing prerequisites for your existing class): • Strength 13. • Wisdom 13. • Proficiency in the Religion skill. • Character level 5th. • Must worship Tempus Class Features: As a Chaplain of Tempus, you gain the following class features. Hit Points Hit Dice: 1d10 per Chaplain of Tempus level Hit Points per Level: 1d10 (or 6) + your Constitution modifier per Chaplain of Tempus Proficiencies Tools: None Saving Throws: None Skills: None Equipment The Chaplain of Tempus prestige class does not grant any special equipment. At level 1 in this class the character receives Divine Blast '''The first ability a Chaplain of Tempus learns is Divine blast, a special cantrip. A Chaplain of Tempus attacks his foes with divine power, using divine wrathful energy to deal damage and sometimes impart other debilitating effects. A chaplain must wield his holy symbol in hand to use this ability. Undead struck by this take 1d12 damage rather then 1d10 A Divine Blast is a bright glowing red ray with a range of 60 feet. It is a ranged touch attack that affects a single target, allowing no saving throw. A Divine Blast deals 1d10 points of damage + Cha modifier at 1st level and increases in power as the Chaplain of Tempus rises in level to a total of 5d10 at level 5 in this class. A Divine Blast is the equivalent of a cantrip A Divine Blast deals half damage to objects. It is also not subject to the effects on an anti magic field however as the raw power of Tempus cannot be denied. At level 2 in this class the character receives '''Impart Blindness: A Chaplain of Tempus may blind an enemy struck by his Divine Blast a number of times a day equal to his Cha Modifier. The enemy takes full damage and must make a Constitution saving throw of become blinded. they may repeat this saving throw at the end of each of their turns to remove this effect. At level 3 in this class the character receives Impart force: A Chaplain of Tempus may forcefully drive an opponent into the ground an enemy struck by his Divine Blast a number of times a day equal to his Cha Modifier. An opponent struck takes full damage and must make Dexterity Saving Throw or be knocked prone At level 4 in this class the character receives Litanies of Fury: A Chaplain of Tempus can inspire anger in his allies during combat. All allies within 60 feet of the Chaplain of Tempus add the Chaplains Charisma modifier to all damage rolls until the current encounter ends. This is a bonus action to activate. This ability refreshes after a long rest At level 5 in this class the character receives Channel Divine Blast: A Chaplain of Tempus as a bonus action may channel her next divine blast through her weapon and deal the damage as part of a melee attack.